Truth or dare: cullen style!
by BellaCullen4ever
Summary: lol their playing truth or dare! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare: Cullen style

I heard this from another author… I forgot who…

Rosalie wears red

Bella wears blue

I don't own Twilight

And neither do you!

(Unless you are Stephanie Meyer)

Bella's Point Of View

I was in the car. It was a typical day in Forks. Edward was taking me to his house; he said something about the family playing games. I only knew one thing: if Emmett was involved, then it might get dirty.

Edward pulled into the driveway. His house was so huge, I could never get used to the size.

We were greeted by the whole Cullen family. Then Emmett smiled,

"Oh boy…" I thought

"Okay," said a much exited Alice "it's time to play Truth or Dare!!"

I let out a groan; Truth or Dare was a fun, embarrassing, entertaining game. But with Emmett here, I was scared.

"Don't worry, Love," Edward said reassuringly, "We made some rules for you"

Alice read the rules aloud, but she was talking mostly to Emmett.

Nothing lesbian

Nothing illegal

All dares must take place in the U.S.

If anything is broken then it must be replaced by the person giving the dare

If anything is physically impossible for Bella then she doesn't do the dare

If you don't do a dare then you have to eat a full large pizza with sardines. And if you are Bella then you have to go out with eric yorkie!

"Let's play!" she said enthusiastically


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

"I will go first," she said, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um…" I said "truth"

She thought hard and searched the future. She then grinned evilly.

"Bella," she said, " Have you ever thought Rosalie was vain?"

Oh, crap.

Everyone was waiting for my answer.

"Uh… yes?"

"Don't worry Bella, I understand." Rosalie said

Everyone stared at her. She usually wasn't this understanding.

"But she was supposed to be strangling Bella by now…" Alice murmured

Edward growled

"Don't worry I didn't see her getting hurt." She said, "But how did Rosalie forgive her so quickly?"

"Jasper," everyone said

"Oh…" Alice said

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Bella said

"Dare" he replied automatically

"I dare you to go to school and dress up as a girl cheerleader and tryout for the team, and you have to do your best!"

Everyone burst out laughing but after a second got gloomy looks on their faces.

"Jasper!" everyone yelled

Then the laughing continued

I yawned.

"Bella, I think you should go home now," Edward said, " Charlie wouldn't let you come over again if I brought you home late."

"Ugh ok." I said as Edward picked me up and raced home. Then I had a dreamless sleep in his cool, marble arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Alice's POV

"Edward?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Bella

"Yes?" He said

"Go home and get dressed," I said, "I can't wait to see Jazz's dare!" I fantasized about it to block my thoughts.

He nodded and kissed Bella's head.

"Don't overdo anything." He said.

"Sorry, Edward, but Bella Barbie is a necessity and cannot be under or over done!" I told him, "Now come on, shoo!"

He went out of the window. Yes!

I got my bucket. I had water in it, room temperature; of course, Edward would kill me if I got poor, fragile Bella sick.

"Bella!" I said, pouring the water on her

"Ahh!" she screamed and rolled out of bed, landing with a thud, "Alice, "she exclaimed, " What are you doing?"

"Waking you up, silly!" I said, trying to play not-so-innocent

"Well was the water really necessary?" she snapped

"No," I admitted, " I've always wanted to try it on a human…"

"Lucky me…" She groaned

"Come on, let's get you dressed." I said, hoping she would give in easily

"Alice, I'm going to your house, not to a party." She said when she saw what I was dressing her up in.

"Nonsense!" I said "You will look fabulous!"

The masterpiece was a navy blue dress that was one inch above the knee. It looked fabulous on her( in my vision)

I glared at her.

"Ugh fine." She said, snatching the dress out of my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight!

Ch. 4

"Rosalie, Truth or dare?" Edward said

"Dare," she said, grinning

"I dare you to go to the carnival and open a kissing booth! You also have to charge a dollar per kiss, two dollars for making out, and five dollars for making out for five minutes! And Emmett cannot do, pay, or kiss anybody or anything. You also have to have it open for an hour straight.

Rosalie stared at him.

I think Emmett would have to stay home with jasper…there's no way he can handle seeing Rosalie kiss guys for an hour.

We all, once again, crammed into the jeep. Rosalie put up s\a sign and a jar, and the line began…

Rosalie's pov

Man I hate Edward! I can't believe he made me do this! I know! I will dare Bella to... wait, he can read my mind and always have Bella pick truth! I will just have to come up with two ideas. Aw man! A guy is walking up to me. At least he is cute… but NOTHING compared to Emmett. He had a tan and was pretty buff. He also had green eyes, white teeth, and brown hair. He handed me five dollars.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered under my breath

We both leaned in and I was hot. Humans were warmer then I imagined! He was a pretty good kisser. But I couldn't stand him kissing me. Ugh, I can't wait till the five minutes are up. The timer went off and we broke apart.

"Thanks," he said and he went over to a group of his friends. I listened in on what they were saying, they were playing truth or dare too! Go figure. Ugh. 15 kisses later my hour was up. THANK GOD!!!!!!! We went back home after I washed my mouth off at the bathroom and was kissing Emmett to get the taste of God knows what off of my mouth.

We sat down in a circle.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked

She hesitated "Um.. dare"

"I dare you to go to any store and flirt with a cashier to see if you can get anything free, and when you're done say wow I can't believe you actually thought I was into you and run away with all of the stuff"

"Alright Baby!" Emmett cheered

Bella POV

Great now I have to flirt with a cashier. I hope there are some cute ones cause I don't want to flirt with a hobo. We went to Walmart. I found a clerk with a tan, brown eyes, dark hair, and a nice smile. It would be easy for me to picture Edward instead of him.

I fake stumbled onto him. "Oops," I said "I'm sorry,"

"Naw It's okay" He said looking dazed

I stared at his eyes until he asked "What are you looking at?'

"You have beautiful eyes" I said trying to look into him

"Oh," he said

"Sorry," I said "I better let you work"

"Oh, I just got off." He said while closing the light that said open register.

"Okay, that's cool." I said

He was looking down at the floor so I went and grabbed a game and priced it really fast. They did say to get some free stuff. I threw it to Emmett and continued to flirt. I batted my eyes.I also ran a hand through my hair and took off an earring.

"Oh shoot…" I muttered

"What is it?" he asked

"I think I lost an earring." I said

"Oh," he said while looking on the floor. I went down too. I was pretending to look for it but every time he looked away, I priced something and threw it to my family. He turned around and I brought my face close to him. I turned away, trying to look embarrassed, and threw my earring close to his hand.

"Oh, " he said " I found it"

"Oh thank you." I said while putting it back on. I leaned in closer, just about to kiss him when I jumped over the counter, and said "Wow I can't believe you thought I was into you!' and ran away. We were laughing all the way home.

"Okay," Emmett announced, " We got 2 games, 5 shirts, 8 cell phones, and a Nintendo DSI."

"Okay," I said "Alice, Truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight! And now bella is a vampire!

Ch. 4

"Rosalie, Truth or dare?" Edward said

"Dare," she said, grinning

"I dare you to go to the carnival and open a kissing booth! You also have to charge a dollar per kiss, two dollars for making out, and five dollars for making out for five minutes! And Emmett cannot do, pay, or kiss anybody or anything. You also have to have it open for an hour straight.

Rosalie stared at him.

I think Emmett would have to stay home with jasper…there's no way he can handle seeing Rosalie kiss guys for an hour.

We all, once again, crammed into the jeep. Rosalie put up a sign and a jar, and the line began…

Rosalie's pov

Man I hate Edward! I can't believe he made me do this! I know! I will dare Bella to... wait, he can read my mind and always have Bella pick truth! I will just have to come up with two ideas. Aw man! A guy is walking up to me. At least he is cute… but NOTHING compared to Emmett. He had a tan and was pretty buff. He also had green eyes, white teeth, and brown hair. He handed me five dollars.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered under my breath

We both leaned in and I was hot. Humans were warmer then I imagined! He was a pretty good kisser. But I couldn't stand him kissing me. Ugh, I can't wait till the five minutes are up. The timer went off and we broke apart.

"Thanks," he said and he went over to a group of his friends. I listened in on what they were saying, they were playing truth or dare too! Go figure. Ugh. 15 kisses later my hour was up. THANK GOD! We went back home after I washed my mouth off at the bathroom and was kissing Emmett to get the taste of God knows what off of my mouth.

We sat down in a circle.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked

She hesitated "Um.. dare"

"I dare you to go to any store and flirt with a cashier to see if you can get anything free, and when you're done say wow I can't believe you actually thought I was into you and run away with all of the stuff"

"Alright Baby!" Emmett cheered

Bella POV

Great now I have to flirt with a cashier. I hope there are some cute ones cause I don't want to flirt with a hobo. We went to Walmart. I found a clerk with a tan, brown eyes, dark hair, and a nice smile. It would be easy for me to picture Edward instead of him.

I fake stumbled onto him. "Oops," I said "I'm sorry,"

"Naw It's okay" He said looking dazed

I stared at his eyes until he asked "What are you looking at?'

"You have beautiful eyes" I said trying to look into him

"Oh," he said

"Sorry," I said "I better let you work"

"Oh, I just got off." He said while closing the light that said open register.

"Okay, that's cool." I said

He was looking down at the floor so I went and grabbed a game and priced it really fast. They did say to get some free stuff. I threw it to Emmett and continued to flirt. I batted my eyes.I also ran a hand through my hair and took off an earring.

"Oh shoot…" I muttered

"What is it?" he asked

"I think I lost an earring." I said

"Oh," he said while looking on the floor. I went down too. I was pretending to look for it but every time he looked away, I priced something and threw it to my family. He turned around and I brought my face close to him. I turned away, trying to look embarrassed, and threw my earring close to his hand.

"Oh, " he said " I found it"

"Oh thank you." I said while putting it back on. I leaned in closer, just about to kiss him when I jumped over the counter, and said "Wow I can't believe you thought I was into you!' and ran away. We were laughing all the way home.

"Okay," Emmett announced, " We got 2 games, 5 shirts, 8 cell phones, and a Nintendo DSI."

"Okay," I said "Alice, Truth or dare?"

She searched the future. "Truth." She said

"I never knew Bella could be evil.." Emmett muttered

"If you had to choose, what would it be, Jasper and Emmett, or 30 credit cards?" I said.

I am good! If she chose Jasper, Emmett would annoy them until they were apart. But credit cards don't annoy, nor give you love.

She stared open mouthed at me.


End file.
